


Slow Hands

by jessebee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short fics about taking one's dear sweet time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Hands

 SLOW HAND

 

 

Gabriel grunts as his back hits the wall, but it's not a complaint, oh hell no. Because his legs are wrapped around Sam's waist and Sam's weight has him nicely pinned to the ugly-ass wallpaper, which means Gabriel's hands are free to dig into Sam's messy mass of hair and finally, _finally_ kiss the living daylights out of him.

 

"Nice jump," Sam mumbles when Gabriel decides to let him breathe for a moment in favor of nibbling on the curve of his jaw.

 

"Gotta kill that height difference somehow. You're big. I _like_ that," he growls, low, and feels it when Sam smiles. Fingers go into his own hair and pull his head back and Sam's kissing him now, apparently trusting that Gabriel can keep himself from sliding back down. Which he can, of course, but it's more fun to let Sam do it.

 

Sam kisses him long and deep, evidently determined to investigate every micro-fraction of Gabriel's mouth and search for all the fillings he doesn't have. It's wet and hot and slow and so, so good, but there's an interesting bulge prodding Gabriel in the ass and sending actual shivers up his spine and damn it, he's been waiting _years_ for this: enough foreplay, already.

 

A little _push_ and they're tumbling back onto the bed, and Sam groans as Gabriel settles into his lap and presses down. Groans again as Gabriel shifts his hips, rubbing slow and hard, a groan tearing from his own throat at how good it feels. Never mind that he's been creating his own perfect playmates for centuries - it's never been anything like _this_ –

 

"Gabriel – "

 

Oh, how long has it been since he's heard or even wanted to hear his own name –

 

"Gabriel, wait. Wait."

 

_No. Oh, no, no, Sam, what, don't_ \- Gabriel freezes, cold lancing through him. He snaps his eyes open to stare at Sam beneath him, flushed and panting and so beautiful he makes Gabriel ache. "Sam?"

 

Sam's eyes widen and his hands slip from where they'd locked onto Gabriel's hips back up into his hair. "Sorry, sorry," he whispers, "no, I didn't mean like that, stop. I just – " Sam bites at his bottom lip and that's too much. Only Gabriel gets to bite that now, and he does, he can't _not_.

 

"What, Sam?" he asks between nibbles and licks, his tension slowly ebbing because whatever it is, Sam isn't saying "stop". Gabriel can take anything but that.

 

"It's just – " Sam holds him still, framing his face between enormous, warm palms. "I want to take our time, do this right. I want to kiss you for days, and then I want to kiss you everywhere, and then I want to do it all over again. We've got the time, and I've – hardly ever had that before. I want to do this right."

 

It's a few moments before Gabriel finds his voice. "All the time in the world, Sam," he promises in a fierce whisper. "All the time you want. You _can't_ do this wrong, not with me."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

 

SLOW HAND II

 

 

Gabriel doesn't need sleep any more than Castiel does, but on the odd occasion Sam has discovered him "resting," as he puts it. Sam wonders if it's a bad habit that Gabriel's picked up from slumming with the humans all these centuries, but he hasn't asked.

 

He's thinking he won't, either, because once in a rare while he gets a morning like this, waking up slow and easy to find Gabriel warm and relaxed next to him. Practically on top of him, in fact, as if Gabriel enjoys the contact as much as Sam does.

 

Sam likes having another body in his bed. Growing up the way he had, he'd slept in the same bed with Dean for years until Dean had put a stop to it. Sam hadn't had that again, really, until college and Jess, and then, briefly, Ruby – and he's not thinking about that.

 

But this morning there is crisp spring air and sunlight creeping in, and Gabriel's compact form is a solid line of comfort against Sam's front. Sam's left arm is draped over Gabriel's waist and Sam's nose is practically buried in the archangel's hair, which is long enough to fan a little on the pillow they're sharing. Sam inhales happily, breathing in the smells of sleep-warm skin and unshowered human and the faint, sweet mint-cocoa aroma that seems to hang around Gabriel. It's perfect, one of those moments that Sam wants to roll up and keep safe, so he can pull it out later and cherish it when his life goes to shit again, which it inevitably will.

 

Well, almost perfect.

 

Sam shifts a little as the facts that he has morning wood, and that it's nestled oh-so-comfortably against Gabriel's firm ass, drift into his brain. He moves his hand to flatten it against Gabriel's stomach, which rises and falls steadily beneath his touch with breaths Sam knows Gabriel doesn't actually need. Lower, and he touches the edge of the soft cotton shorts Gabriel wears in bed only because Sam himself has never been really comfortable sleeping naked, because you don't sleep naked when you're never quite sure what midnight will bring. Lower still, and Sam's fingertips drift over the solid, full shape of Gabriel's cock.

 

He grins lazily. _Now_ the morning isperfect. There's a thing that he's wanted to try, that he's wanted to give to Gabriel…. He wonders if Gabriel will let him.

 

Hey, nothing ventured, nothing gained, as they say.

 

Sam curves his hand gently over Gabriel's erection and rubs: easy, light, slow strokes, fine cotton catching a little against Sam's callused skin. Gabriel doesn't move, but his breathing catches. When it resumes, Sam's grin gets wider, because now Gabriel, sometime Trickster and mighty Archangel Messenger of the Most High God, is making a long, low, rumbling sound remarkably like that of a contented cat.

 

Sam continues to stroke, light and easy, and it's not long before Gabriel does move – just a slight press forward of his narrow hips, nudging his cock into Sam's hand. Sam hums contentedly into Gabriel's hair. "G'morning. Awake now?"

 

"Awake always," Gabriel says, his voice a low murmur that doesn't sound too awake. "So you can speed up the ravishment, please."

 

Sam smiles again. "Mmm, not. Good ravishments take time, y'know." But he tightens his grip a little and enjoys the way Gabriel's breath catches again. "Slow and steady."

 

"Lot to be said for hard and fast," Gabriel mutters. His hand settles on Sam's forearm but his grip stays soft. Human.

 

Gabriel is going to let him do this, his way.

 

"There is," Sam agrees, thrilled. "But not now. Now is for taking our time, making it last." He slides his hand a little further this time and then slips it back beneath the loose waistband of Gabriel's shorts, and closes his fingers around hot, silky flesh.

 

Gabriel sighs and pushes his hips again, sliding his cock in Sam's hand. He's not cut, and that threw Sam a little the first time he touched Gabriel there, but he's finding that extra skin fascinating now. He works it, enjoying Gabriel's pleasure, the way the angel reacts when Sam catches the tip just so, rubbing a thumb over the head to feel the wetness that's started to seep. Sam's ignoring his own need in favor of cataloguing Gabriel's, taking all the time he needs to find all the things that make Gabriel sigh, make him twitch. Make the sweat break out on his human skin, make a rosy flush rise across his chest.

 

What makes him groan, finally, his hips shifting restlessly against Sam's arm. "Sam."

 

"Mmm," Sam says, finally giving in to the need to rock his own erection against Gabriel's ass, just a little.

 

"You could fuck me now," Gabriel says, a moan under his words.

 

"I could," Sam agrees. His body agrees even more, like Gabriel's words have woken everything up. Which they have. "But that's not what this is about. I want to do you slow, just like this. I want to watch you come, just like this."

 

Gabriel groans, hips pushing harder now. "'S a kick, sure, having me like this …."

 

And something clenches in Sam's chest, because that's not what this is about at all.

 

"No," he whispers, close to Gabriel's ear. "Because I want to _give_ you this. Because you're – and I'm – I want to give you what I can."

 

Gabriel's breath hitches, hard. "Sam. _Sam_. You give me _everything_ , don't you understand? _Everything_." His hand comes back to lock onto Sam's hip, pulling them together and wrenching a groan from Sam at the sudden, exquisite pressure. "Come with me," Gabriel pants. " _With_ me. I've been alone too long."

 

And that's _it_. Sam's got no chance at all of resisting that plea, can't even conceive of wanting to.

 

They rock together, Sam's hand tight now as he pumps Gabriel's cock and his hips thrust against Gabriel's ass, Gabriel's head tipped back against Sam's shoulder, pushing, pulling, moving together until the windows rattle as Gabriel comes with a short, sharp cry. Wet heat spills over Sam's hand and that's all he can take, shoving hard once, twice more before he comes with a cry of his own, gasping into Gabriel's hair.

 

When he can move again, Sam curls his arm tight around Gabriel's chest and rests his face against the back of Gabriel's neck. Gabriel wraps a hand around Sam's arm and squeezes, just tightly enough.

 

They don't speak. All the important words have been said.

 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Slow Hand  
> Author: jesse  
> Rating: Hmm, NC17 for boy-angel!kissage  
> Genre and/or Pairing: Sam/Gabriel  
> Spoilers: can't think of any  
> Warnings: close lid before depressing handle  
> Word Count: ~500  
> Summary: Gabriel's moving up in the world
> 
> Note: Totally inspired by tiptoe39 because her take on this was so yummy! originally written for comment_fic prompt: jenab on March 5th, 2010 09:56 pm (UTC) Supernatural, Sam/Gabriel or Dean/Castiel, I believe in long, slow, deep, soft, wet kisses that last three days Crash Davis, Bull Durham
> 
>  
> 
> Slow Hand II  
> Author: jesse  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Genre: Romance, with a smidge of angst, perhaps  
> Pairing: Sam/Gabriel  
> Spoilers: not sure, S4 and S5, I suppose  
> Warnings: Loving depiction of boy/angel love. If you can't deal, why are you even in my fic journal?  
> Word Count: ~1100  
> Summary: Sam wants it slow.
> 
> Note: Once again, it's that darn spn_gabriel kink meme at fault for this. Ain't life grand?


End file.
